


Aziraphale!

by Kawaii_sharky



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV First Person, Poetry, Song Parody, Songfic, Translation, just_a_song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/Kawaii_sharky
Summary: Sometimes words are not enough for love#just_a_song
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Aziraphale!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of "Азирафаэль" by russian slash cover band Man's Tears (https://vk.com/mans_tears), who wrote and sang a remix of "Don't stop me now" by Queen. So turn on the music and enjoy! (:

Heaven. And two are looking down at those who are gone.  
The whole world is open for 'em to explore,  
'Cause it's been since the Creation  
Just seven days, just seven days.  
So, let's have a good time, let's have a good time!

I was created for some reason  
With ability to love you so much.  
Through the ages like thread and needle  
In the cloth we go!  
Can't go one by one!

I always question myself,  
But in the morning sun will rise,  
Cannot argue aurora  
And my love to you!  
A fundamental truth:  
I madly love you!

Aziraphale! I'll come by burning Bentley  
My angel, to you!  
Aziraphale! One your wish and the Bentley  
Gets us to the Moon!  
Aziraphale! You are my happiness!  
Aziraphale! My only happiness!  
I shall steal you from the Eden!

If the world around turns to fire all at once,  
We'll run together to Alfa Centauri.  
All the eternal world and some  
Eclairs and kisses I'm presenting, presenting you!

I always question myself,  
But in the morning sun will rise,  
Cannot argue aurora  
And my love to you!  
A fundamental truth:  
I madly love you!

It's like cotton candy,  
Like sugar, hey-hey-hey!  
You're like cotton candy!  
Oh-oh-oh! Sweetheart!  
It's like cotton candy!  
My sweet angel, angel!  
Like sugar, like sugar! Oh!

Oh! I always question myself,  
But in the morning sun will rise,  
Cannot argue aurora  
And my love to you!  
A fundamental truth:  
I madly love you!

Aziraphale! I'll come by burning Bentley  
My angel, to you!  
Aziraphale! One your wish and the Bentley  
Gets us to the Moon!  
Aziraphale! You are my happiness!  
Aziraphale! My only happiness!  
I shall steal you from the Eden!


End file.
